The present invention relates to vegetable oil having natural flavors from another desirable oil, such as peanut, olive or sesame imparted to the vegetable oil. More particularly, the invention relates to the method of making these naturally flavored oils.
Vegetable oil compositions, which may be partially hydrogenated, have been used for deep fat frying of foods or for coating or spraying of precooked foods such as bakery goods, crackers and potato snacks. Vegetable oils are preferable over animal fats, such as beef tallow, due to lower cholesterol and reduced fatty acids in the vegetable oils. However, the vegetable oils typically lack the desirable flavor of animal oils and other more expensive oils such as peanut, olive and sesame.
The prior art has recognized the shortfall in vegetable oils in regard to meat flavors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,901 to Kravis provides artificial meaty flavors to vegetable oils while U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,868 to Kuss provides natural meaty flavors, from beef tallow, to a vegetable oil composition. These patents make no suggestion for imparting desirable natural flavors from another oil, such as peanut, olive or sesame to an inexpensive oil, such as cottonseed or soybean.
It would be desirable to impart natural volatile flavors from desirable oils, such as peanut oil, olive oil and sesame oil, to an inexpensive oil. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a method. It is a further object to provide edible vegetable oils or shortenings which have the natural flavor of a more expensive and desirable oil, such as peanut, olive or sesame.